Hotel Channy
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: When So Random! and Mac Falls go to a hotel together, what will go down between Sonny and Chad? CHANNY! Please R&R.


**Okay, so this is a little Channy I thought up. I read some stories on FF, picked up a few good ideas, and added my own and voila, a masterpiece. I would like to dedicate this Channy Fic to CeCe-33 because she said she likes my short stories, and ThePoetsGirl for being my first ever reviewer and the main reason I am on Fan Fiction today. I couldnt have done it with out you two. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Chad: I thought we'd already discussed this *pinching the bridge of his nose***

**Me: Yeah, but it would mean the world to me if I owned SWAC *sweetly***

**Chad: SONNY! Get this crazy girl outta here!**

**:D**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Sonny POV

'Mac Falls and So Random! to the commissary please' The intercom said. I groaned. I was not in the mood to fight with Chad. Yeah, I may like him a little, but that doesnt mean I like talking to him and his gigantic ego. I stood up from the couch I was sitting on and walked out of my dressing room. On the way to the commissary, i bumped into Tawni.

"Hey Tawni" I said

"Hey Sonny, do you know what this is about?" She asked, reffering to the meeting.

"No idea" I replied. We walked to the commissary together, and when we walked in, everyone was already there. There was an imaginary line in the middle of the room, that only So Random! and Mac Falls could see. We went and sat at one of the tables on our side of the imaginary line. Zora, Grady and Nico were already sitting there, chattering. I looked over at Mac Falls and saw that Chad was glearing at me. I gave him a dirty glance, and joined into the conversation with Zora, Grady and Nico. They were talking about a new sketch. I tuned out of the conversation, staring into mid-air. After a few minutes I heard a booming voice that could only belond to...oh no. Mr Condor. I cringed. I didnt feel like getting fired today.

"Okay, listen up guys, the feud between your two shows has affected everyone who works at Condor Studios. We are in the midst of trying to put a stop to it, so we're sending you off to stay in a nice hotel." Everyone cheered "Escept you'll be staying in the same hotel" Everyone groaned. "Do as I say or your fired. Now go and pack, your leaving tommorrow at 9am sharp" and with that, he left. I sighed heavily. Oh well, it's summer, maybe i'll get a nice tan while i'm at it. I spoke too soon. I woke up the next morning and it was pouring down rain. It was a thunderstorm. I now officialy have nothing to look forward to on this trip.

On the buss ride there, I sat behind Chad. He was alone on his seat and so was I. Everyone else was paired up on other seats. I was daydreaming while looking out the window when I saw him turn around. He looked into my eyes intently. I could feel the tension and energy in the air. My lips parted slightly as I imagined what it would be like to kiss him.

He broke the silence by saying, swwet breath blowing into my face "Do you have any gum?"

I was shocked by his random question, but I quickly pulled myself together and gave him a stick of my mint flavoured gum.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem" I replied.

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

Chad POV

When we finally got to the resort, I was so relieved. The whole bus drive over here, I had an urge to lean over and kiss Sonny. Why did she have to sit near me? It makes it so much harder to pretend to hate her when she's around me. We ran into the resort, trying to dodge the rain, holding our luggage, and looked around. It was a big lobby, with all white furniture and purple walls. The roof was easily 60 foot tall and it had windows in the roof, the rain splattering against them. We dragged our soaking wet selves to the check-in person who led us to our rooms and gave us our key cards. We got a room each to ourself's! The only bad thing was that on either side of your room was a person who came from the rival show. And, to my luck, my room was one floor above everyone else's. Which seems okay, but the fact that Sonny was placed in the room next to mine made it seem a whole lot worse. I mean, how am I going to keep my feelings a secret when I know she's sleeping in the next room? When I got into my room, i shut the door and flopped down onto my bed. This was going to be a long holiday.

Sonny POV

So, I was put into a room next to Chad's. And how do I feel about this? Well, I really dont care. I'm not going to let that jerk-throb ruin my time here. Because it was our first day at the new resort, they gave us the whole day to just settle in and look around. I decided to look around first. I explored the lobby, the halls, the cafeteria, the offices, everywhere. I looked outside a window and saw that it ws pouring down rain. I looked at the garden of the hotel through the window and decided that, even though i'm probably going to catch a cold and die, the garden was too special not to be seen. I opened the back door and walked outside. I instantly feel the raindrops hit my head, trickle down my neck, and soak into the material on my t-shirt. There are vines running along the wall of the hotel we were staying in. There were rose bushes everywhere. It was beautiful. I walked around the garden for a while before deciding it was too cold, and I walked back inside the hotel, shivering.

I headed upstairs to my room, and when I went inside, I opened my suitcase, ready to change into my warm PJ's. But, when I opened it, I found that everything inside my suitcase was drenched in water. The water was dripping out of my bag. The reason for this was because it was seated right under an opened window in my room. I groaned and heard someone at my open door. I turned to see a three-named jerk-throb leaning against my door. I wasnt in the mood for this.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, Sonny, just wondering why you're not so Sonny. More like Rainy" He said, guesturing towards my wet clothes and hair.

"I was outside, in the rain" I explained.

"Okay, I dont know why you would do that to yourself..."

"For something called fun, Chad" I said.

"Whatever. So why arnt you changing into something dry?" He asked. I was about to say: Because you're in the room. But that wasnt true. So instead I said: "Because everything in my suitcase got drenched"

He smirked "You know, if you want to borrow something of mine...?" He asked.

"Eh, no thanks" I said.

"Okay, whatever" He replied, backing away, and then leaving. I groaned again. I should have borrowed somthing off him.

Chad POV

I was worried over Sonny. She was drenched in water with no spare dry clothes, and she might become sick. I felt bad. I was about to go and just chuck some dry clothes at her, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over an opened it. It was my sunshine, standing there, covered in water, looking as beautiful as ever. I put on a big smirk.

"Yes, Sonny?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Dont be a jerk, Chad. You know what I want" She said. I grinned and guestured for her to come inside before shutting the door and walking over to my suitcase. I pulled out my plaid pyjama pants and a blue t-shirt. I tossed them at her.

"Bathroom's over there" I said, guesturing towards the small room. She muttered a thanks and walked quickly towards it. I smirked and half laid down on my queen bed, head resting against the headboard. After a while, Sonny came out of the bathroom, looking cuter than ever. I loved the way she looked in my pyjama's. She looked better than I did in them. Wait, did I just say that? Come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I look better than anyon-Oh, who am I kidding, Sonny's way cuter than I am. She sat down nex to me on the bed.

"Chad, why do you hate me?" She asked ubruptly. I was taken aback by this question. I freaking love her.

"Sonny, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?" I asked gently.

"Well, it's just that we constantly fight and I just feel that..."

"Sonny. Dont even think that" We were silent for a while until she laid down and rested her head against my stomach. I smiled to myself.

Eventually, after 10 minutes, she got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I didnt want her to leave just yet. She turned back to me.

"Back to my room, thank you for the clothes" She said. She was halfway out the door before I called out "You look really cute in them!". Oh, crap. I didnt mean to say that. My words and my thoughts kind of got mixed around. She froze and turned around, looking at me.

"**What **did you just say?" She asked, shocked.

"Um...Coo pook ealy pute win hem" I said.

"Chad, did you just say that I look cute in your pyjamas?" She asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said nervously.

"I dont know, is it true?" She asked.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Stop answering a question with another question"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"It is true"

"Are you lying?"

"No"

"So your not messing with me?" She asked.

"Never" And then I crashed my lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and warmed into the kiss. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. We kissed like that for a while before I pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"I love you"

I felt her shiver.

"I love you, too" I heard her say.

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, TV bad boy, who couldnt fall for you?" She asked.

But I was barely listening.

I was just enjoying the fact that Sonny Munroe said she loved me too.

Fin.

* * *

**Please review 3**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Georgyya**


End file.
